1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a storage node having a metal-insulator-metal structure, a non-volatile memory device including a storage node having a metal-insulator-metal structure and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor device fabrication process technologies develop, the width of a circuit line becomes narrower. For example, the width of the circuit line may decrease from a micron unit to a nano unit. The decrease in the width of the circuit line may be related to an increase in the integration density of a semiconductor device.
If the width of the circuit line is on the micron unit level, then a storage node of a memory device may have a metal-insulator-silicone (MIS) layer structure (hereinafter ‘MIS structure’). If the width of the circuit line is on the nano unit level as a result of performing a nano process during the fabrication process, then it may be difficult for the storage node of the memory device to have the MIS structure.
If the storage node of the memory device is formed having the MIS structure as a result of the nano process, then a silicone layer of the MIS structure may break down (or be damaged). As such, the memory device may not properly operate.
In the fabrication process using the nano process, the storage node of the memory device may be formed to have a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) structure (hereinafter ‘MIM structure’). In the case of a conventional memory device including the storage node having the MIM structure, a resistance deviation of the memory device may be greater and/or an upper metal layer may be more easily damaged.